


Czekolada w deszczu

by Nerejda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Draco's birthday fic, First Kiss, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Translation, auror!Draco Malfoy, auror!Harry Potter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tłumaczenie] Harry jak zwykle ma pecha, najbardziej parszywą z nocy musi spędzić z Draconem Malfoyem. Czy odkryje, co dręczy młodego arystokratę?</p><p>Dysonrules wrote a fantastic story 'Rain and Chocolate' and this is a Polish translation from the original English. Translated with the author's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czekolada w deszczu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rain and Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15129) by dysonrules. 



> **A/N** : Urodzinowy fic dla Draco.  
>  **T/N** : Tłumaczenie fiku "Rain and Chocolate" za zgodą autorki Cheryl Dyson (znanej również jako dysonrules). Betowane przez ell@ (stokrotne dzięki :*)
> 
> Ten tekścik to takie maleństwo, które poprawiło mi humor, gdy padał deszcz. Na szczęście dzisiaj nie pada *odpędza chmurzyska miotłą* ale skoro dzisiaj są urodziny pewnego blondyna, trzeba się podzielić z szerszą widownią.

Harry aportował się na miejsce i błyskawicznie docenił urok parasola — do diabła, cóż za noc! Ciemno i deszczowo. Westchnął i spróbował znaleźć srebrzyste linie. Na szczęście nie było zimno — urok wczesnego czerwca. Dopiero wtedy miałby robotę.

Minął drzewa i mokre krzaki, zastanawiając się, z kim przyjdzie mu pracować w ten mroczny wieczór. Który nieszczęsny auror został wysłany do obserwacji Samaela Johnsona? Pasja, z jaką Rufus Scrimgeour nienawidził Harry’ego, była nieprzemijająca i równie głęboka jak kiedyś, nic więc dziwnego, że dostało mu się najnudniejsze zadanie w najgorszą z nocy. Ciekawe, kto jeszcze miał na bakier ze Scrimgeourem...

Odpowiedź siedziała na pozostałościach po pokruszonym kamiennym bloku; Harry zatrzymał się, zdziwiony. Uśmiechnął się z żalem, że nie dostrzegł odpowiedzi wcześniej. Scrimgeour nienawidził Draco Malfoya bardziej niż Harry’ego, niezależnie od niemałej pomocy udzielonej przez byłego śmierciożercę przy ostatecznym pokonaniu Voldemorta.

Harry westchnął i przesunął się do przodu, żeby jego obecność została zauważona. Nagle zatrzymał się, zaskoczony, że Malfoy nie rzucił nawet ochronnego zaklęcia przed ulewą — Ślizgon był przemoczony. Jego zwykle idealne włosy przylegały do głowy i wyglądały na znacznie ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj.

Gdyby było dość światła, prawdopodobnie przypominałyby złoto zamiast srebra, kwaśno zauważył w duchu Harry. Cholerny łobuz wyglądałby zachwycająco nawet pokryty smołą i piórami!

— Co ty tu robisz, Malfoy? — zadał pytanie i zaraz skarcił się za zadawanie tak cholernie głupich pytań. Przecież wiedział, że auror dostał tą samą misję co on — obserwować śpiącego Samaela Johnsona. Czekał na złośliwy komentarz Malfoya, ale odpowiedź, która padła, zdziwiła go.

— Tonę, tak myślę. — Jego głos był cichy, przygaszony i tak niemalfoyowski, że Harry obrzucił go natychmiastowym spojrzeniem. Dumne ramiona oklapły, a deszcz skapywał z czubka nosa i brody na kolana, niezauważony. Coś nurtowało Ślizgona.

Malfoy westchnął i przesunął się na bok, robiąc trochę miejsca na małym bloku kamienia.

— Siadaj, Potter, to będzie długa noc. Dobrze wiesz, że gdy ta cholerna lampa zgaśnie, Johnson będzie chrapał aż do świtu.

Spojrzenie Harry’ego powędrowało na mały domek w dolince. Pojedyncze światło paliło się w oknie. Samael Johnson był mało znaczącym kanciarzem, podejrzewanym o przemycanie nielegalnych składników eliksirów. Ministerstwo nie spuszczało z niego oka, licząc, że zdoła przyłapać go na gorącym uczynku. Powszechnie wiadomo było, że Johnson boi się ciemności i nigdy nie opuszcza domu po zmierzchu. Gdy Scrimgeour chciał kogoś ukarać, wysyłał go tutaj... szczególnie w tak ponure noce jak ta.

Harry usiadł obok Malfoya. Blok był mały, co zmusiło go do zajęcia miejsca blisko niego, żeby uniknąć zsuwania się. Biodrem i udem oparł się o mężczyznę, czując, jak wilgoć z szat Ślizgona przesiąka również na jego odzież. Odchylił się nieco do tyłu, żeby ich ramiona ledwie się stykały i położył sztywno dłoń za plecami Malfoya. Po namyśle wyciągnął różdżkę i powiększył magiczny parasol, aby zasłonił ich obu.

— Dzięki — rzucił z roztargnieniem Ślizgon. W domku poniżej zgasło światło. Malfoy uniósł swoją różdżkę i rzucił szybkie zaklęcie w stronę ciemnego już lokum. — Drobne zabezpieczenie. Będę wiedział, jeśli spróbuje się wymknąć. — Westchnął. — Teraz czekamy, farciarze z nas, nie?

Panującą ciszę przerywał tylko odgłos padającego deszczu. Harry wiedział, że to będzie bardzo długa noc.

— Co się stało? — zapytał wreszcie, oczekując odwarknięcia w stylu: „zamknij się” albo „odwal się”. Malfoy kolejny raz go zaskoczył.

— To moje urodziny.

Harry pobudzony nagłym przypływem sympatii wziął głęboki oddech. Wiedział, jak to jest mieć spieprzone urodziny i nagle rozzłościł się na ministra magii za zmuszanie Malfoya do pracy właśnie dzisiejszej nocy.

— Przykro mi. — Harry był całkiem szczery. Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, a on zaczął się zastanawiać, co robiłby mężczyzna, gdyby nie musiał siedzieć w deszczu. Zapewne piłby szampana, delektowałby się luksusowym jedzeniem i bawiłby się wesoło w rodzinnej rezydencji.

Sięgnął do szaty i wyciągnął srebrną piersiówkę. Odkręcił i poddał Malfoyowi. Srebrne oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę.

— Picie na służbie, Potter? Jestem wstrząśnięty.

— Chyba już powinieneś wiedzieć, że mam problem z przestrzeganiem zasad — odparował Harry. — Poza tym obaj wiemy, że Johnson nigdzie nie pójdzie. Jesteś przemoczony, to cię rozgrzeje.

— Nie jest mi zimno — zaprotestował dla zasady Draco, biorąc piersiówkę i wypijając spory łyk brandy. Oddał ją Harry’emu, który również sobie nie żałował. Brzeg szyjki był wilgotny w miejscu, gdzie dotykały jej wargi Malfoya. Alkohol opadł na dno żołądka, wypalając swoją drogę wzdłuż całego gardła. Wymieniali się, póki się nie skończył. Gdy Harry chciał schować pustą już piersiówkę w torbie, jego palce otarły się o paczkę. Wyciągnął ją.

— Czekoladową żabę? — zaoferował.

— Merlinie, czy ty w ogóle nie dbasz o zęby?

— Kocham czekoladę — przyznał się i rozpakował żabę. Trzymał mocno słodką żywą istotę, póki ta nie przestała próbować odskoczyć daleko i nie zaczęła się rozpuszczać pod wpływem ciepła. Złamał ją na pół i część oddał Malfoyowi.

Jedli w milczeniu, które przerwał Harry, zwracając mu uwagę: „Masz coś na policzku”. Mała, ciemna plamka, przypominająca jeden z liści. Malfoy niedbale przesunął dłonią i rozmazał ślad. Listek zniknął, zostawiając długą smugę czekolady. Harry wpatrywał się w plamę i zastanawiał się, czy warto o tym wspominać. Nie, jednak nie. Mimo podjętej decyzji, coś mu przeszkadzało: denerwowało go w ten sam sposób, jak rozmazany ślad po szmince na białej porcelanowej filiżance. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć dłoń i wycierać, póki skóra znów nie będzie bez skazy.

Ukradkiem studiował twarz Malfoya. Nawet włosy, przyklejone do twarzy, nie odbierały piękna twarzy Ślizgona. Mógłby być jedną z marmurowych rzeźb Michała Anioła.

— Czego się tak gapisz, Potter?

No nie... spojrzenie nie było do końca tak dyskretne.

— Masz czekoladę na policzku.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

— Jeśli ci przeszkadza, usuń ją.

— Pozwalasz mi dotknąć swojego świętego, czystokrwistego ciała?

— To twój szczęśliwy dzień. W tym momencie mam to głęboko gdzieś. Jeśli musisz, zliż to, tylko przestań się gapić.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się mimowolnie na tak sarkastyczną propozycję, ale zdaniem jego lekko pijanego umysłu sam pomysł zlizania czekolady wydał się niesamowicie atrakcyjny. Bezmyślnie pochylił się i zebrał językiem pasek czekolady.

Gdy Malfoy zesztywniał, uśmiechnął się.

— Mmm... smakujesz po prostu — mruknął, czując zawroty głowy i dziwaczne oderwanie od swojego ciała — dobrze.

~~&~~

Draco czuł się nieswojo, gdy język Pottera nieśpiesznie przesuwał się po jego twarzy. Nie spodziewał się, że idiota rzeczywiście się odważy! Zesztywniał, wyciągnął rękę, żeby odepchnąć mężczyznę, ale słowa, które usłyszał, odebrały mu dech w piersiach.  
Mmm... smakujesz po prostu...dobrze. Na Merlina, uwodzicielski głos Pottera sprawił, że serce Draco zatrzymało się na moment!

— Jak czekolada oczywiście — rzucił sucho, walcząc o odzyskanie opanowania. Gdy język wysunął się jeszcze dwukrotnie, poczuł dreszcze na plecach.

— Nie — szepnął Potter. — To coś lepszego niż czekolada.

Draco nie mógł oddychać, zaskoczony nagłym przypływem tęsknoty, wywołanej słowami mężczyzny. Malfoy odwrócił głowę, chciał coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale Potter ani drgnął i niespodziewanie ich usta otarły się od siebie. Instynktownie Draco pochylił się do przodu, tak jak Harry, któremu musiał wpaść do głowy identyczny pomysł, bo nagle ich usta złączyły się i rozstały na ułamek sekundy. Gdy języki spotkały się, Malfoy skosztował Pottera i już wiedział, że Gryfon miał rację — to było lepsze niż czekolada.

Potter smakował brandy, czekoladą i jeszcze czymś wyjątkowym — istotą Harry’ego — czymś, co było poza zasięgiem innych.

A gdy jego ramię objęło Draco, ręka swobodnie wylądowała na pasie, podczas gdy druga spadła na udo — to było jeszcze lepsze. Nagle Malfoy odkrył, że jego własne dłonie mierzwią fryzurę Harry’ego — ten dotyk jedwabistych włosów był znacznie lepszy. Pożerali się, póki nie zabrakło im oddechu. Draco opuścił dłonie i Harry również się odsunął. Wpatrywali się w siebie zszokowani chwilą. Malfoy pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i wpatrując się w ciemny budynek, próbował opanować gonitwę myśli. Przełknął ślinę.

— To był mój urodzinowy prezent? — zapytał wreszcie, chroniąc się za bezpiecznym sarkazmem.

— Tylko jeśli ci się podobało — miękko odpowiedział Potter.

Cisza trwała i trwała, póki nie stała się dziwaczna, na tyle dziwna, że Harry zaczął się odsuwać.

— Zwykle dostaję więcej niż jeden prezent — ochrypłym głosem mruknął Draco. Czuł zaskoczenie, które przebiegło przez ciało Pottera.

— Rozpuszczony bachor — rzucił Harry z dosłyszalną ulgą w głosie. — To ile chcesz tych prezentów?

— Tuzin brzmi nieźle jak na początek.

— Rozpuszczony i chciwy — skomentował Potter, ale jego usta okazały się słodsze niż najsłodsze urodziny, jakie Draco mógłby sobie wymarzyć.

Deszcz lał bez ustanku.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** :  
> [wersja polska]: Opowiadanie nie powstało dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem autorki, Cheryl Dyson, i proszę to uszanować.  
> [English version]: This is a translation of Rain and Chocolate by dysonrules. The idea is her. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
